grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yaguaraté/Grimm Season 5 Speculations
I hope this hasn't been made into a blog yet, but I'd like to share what I think might go down in Grimm Season 5 based on what I've seen of the first 10 episodes of the season. 'DISCLAIMER: This isn't a spoiler discussion; it's only my thoughts/premonitions on the show that may or may not transpire. The below points contain subjective opinions on my part which other readers may or may not agree with. ' 1. The Grimm Keys may reveal the last resting place of the Knights Templar of the Crusades (i.e. some of the first Grimms) along with Grimm artifacts that were used by the Knights. I can't help but feel a Da Vinci Code-esque vibe to them. 2. Meisner may know more about the funds of Hadrian's Wall than he's letting on. In fact, I believe he and this secret organisation have ulterior motives in using Eve/Juliette, Trubel and Nick to fight Black Claw. I found the 'steal Nick's homicidal-Hexenbiest girlfriend and brainwash/torture her into submission' plan completely messed up highly unethical and found Trubel's involvement with this organisation and Juliette's capture and morbid fascination with suspect interrogation no matter how cool it was to be odd. I believe Trubel should have known exactly why she was sent to capture Juliette and that she's kept in the dark almost as much as Nick and the others, expect she knows a little more about the Black Claw suspects. Trubel's memories of the night Juliette was taken, her confrontation with Meisner about Juliette, her disconcerting conversation with the newly brainwashed Eve and Meisner not allowing her to join Nick to retrieve the new Grimm books in the latest episode 10 suggested to me that Trubel has no idea about who she's working for and what their future plans for her and her fellow recruits are. An inexperienced Grimm with really no place to go and a powerful Hexenbiest terminator who does your bidding without question seem to me to be important puppets assets to Hadrian's Wall's interests. This organisation does not seem to be something you want to be mixed up with at all, let alone in the long run. 3. Adalind will get her powers back (as she stated in Episode 2? 3? of Season 5). When she does, it may be harder for Nick to play house with her Hallelujah. She may not tell Nick at first that her powers are back and may start to keep secrets from him as we've seen Hexenbiests do to others before. I won't be at all surprised if she starts to reach out to Renard again (or maybe even Meisner who Eve listens to and can possibly protect her from), and do things to guarantee her safety and the safety of Kelly behind others' backs. In all honesty, I'm happier if this happened because domestic!Adalind is not something I want to read about in Grimm fanfiction, let alone be subjected to for 9 episodes in the Grimm series. Subjectively, I'd like the old, evil Adalind back and for Rosalee to stop being so chummy with her. Hopefully, with Adalind turning back into a Hexenbiest, Nick and the gang can finally truly understand what drove Juliette over the edge and help her get her nicer personality back. 4. Eve/Juliette will help end the Black Claw threat but it's the aftermath of this battle that I'm anxious about. You have a superpowerful weapon that helped you win a major underground war. What better way is there to stop it from falling into the wrong hands than by destroying it? As I said before in point 2, the employment in Hadrian's Wall is temporary. They might let Trubel and Nick go or keep them on their radar for future recruitment but for Eve/Juliette, things might not end so well. Eve's personality is as creepy as her numerous hairstyles are horrendous and even though she is hurting her loved ones by coldly stating a disconnect from her horrific past actions, I feel truly sorry for her. I've always liked Juliette since the start of Season 1 and her transformation from Nice but Clueless Girlfriend to being part of the Scooby Squad to Inadvertent Hexenbiest to Homicidal Hexenbiest to Brainwashed Terminator is quite the transformation for her character and required a lot of pain and sacrifice on her part along the way. I half wish that Nick had taken his Aunt Marie's advice and left her in Season 1 to avoid causing them all so much pain. I hope that by the end of this current season, Eve/Juliette starts to get her nicer personality back but keeps her powers, and reconciles with her friends and loved ones; tall order yes, but I can't stomach the Scooby Squad warming up to Adalind who has done evil things for 4 whole seasons just because she's being domestic and motherly on Hexenbiest suppresant and condemning Eve/Juliette as having no conscience after all the things she's been through. 5. On the topic of Hadrian's Wall's employment being temporary, this organisation might end up being the villains in a new? season of Grimm, after Black Claw is over and done with. The sides may be reversed: Nick may decide to stick up for Juliette as she has done for him and his weird Grimm lifestyle and protect her from Hadrian's Wall. Adalind will join Meisner to protect herself after her suppressant wears off, to Meisner's dreamy delight. The hunt for Diana with Kelly in tow may also begin. I would sincerely prefer this I think Adalind is better off with Meisner anyway because she didn't need a suppressant to be genuinely nice to him. So these are my thoughts on where Grimm Season 5 can go. Please feel free to share your thoughts on where the story might take us. Category:Blog posts